


Searching for Ingress

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Neverwhere - All Media Types, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Richard and Door continue their search for Door's sister, Ingress. They may get help from an unlikely source





	Searching for Ingress

Richard and Door had been travelling through London below for some months now, seeking any clue that might lead them to find Door's sister, Ingress. Their travels have taken them from the edge of Earl's Court through Serpentine's realm and into the Ald Gate. Tonight they were returning to London above, to attend the Floating Market, which was being held that month in the front hall of Fortnum and Mason.  
Richard had changed since he'd first gone to London Below. He was still slender but he was starting to look rugged, well muscled and he carried the knife Hunter had given him with purpose and experience. Door was, as she ever was, a vision in layers of velvet and lace.  
They arrived at a dank dark door in the passageway. Door placed her hand upon it and it swung open. A staircase led to F & M and they walked through.  
The market was in full swing. Richard saw Old Bailey first and waved at him. They walked over and greeted the old man warmly.  
"Hullo Bailey", he said. "How are you?"  
The old man coughed a little and then shrugged "Old" he said. "Aching. Tired."  
"Is there anything we can do?", asked Door. The old man shrugged again. Richard thought they should get to the point "Have you seen the Marquis?"  
As he asked the question he was fumbling in his pockets for something to trade with Bailey should he have any information. He found a scarf rolled up in his jacked pocket and smiled. This would be an excellent trade. Before Old Bailey had a chance to reply, a large black bird swooped down onto his stall and glared at them meaningfully. Bailey glared back. "What d'you want?" He snapped. "I ain't got nuffink for the witch. Naff off. " The bird turned its head once and then let out a croaky set of chirps. Old Bailey looked over at Door and Richard. "He wants to talk to you." He said. Bailey smiled "Want me to be translator?"  
"Yes please" said Door. "And here's something in return." Richard added "for the translation and some information." He handed over the scarf. It had been a nice one, a gift from Jessica. Old Bailey felt the soft woollen scarf and wrapped it around his neck.  
"Right then" he began. "This here is Matthew, one of the ravens from Ravenscourt. He says you need to go there and you need to take the marquis."  
Door looked concerned. "Ravenscourt?" But why?"  
The raven, Matthew, looked at her and squawked again. "Are you sure?" Bailey asked Matthew. The bird twitched his head. "Right then. He says 'To find the way in'" translated Old Bailey. "Funny thing, though, he says it like it's more than an entrance, like a name or a thing"  
"Ingress!" Breathed Door. She turned to Richard "We have to go" she said. Richard nodded. This was the first inkling of a clue they had. "But we need to find the Marquis. Bailey, any ideas?"  
Old Bailey thought. Then Matthew opened his beak again. "Oh!", said Bailey. "Thank you."  
He turned to the couple. "Matthew says he saw the Marquis in the gambling tent over there." Bailey pointed.  
"Right then." Said Richard. Thank you Bailey and... er.. thank you Matthew. Come on Door, before he leaves."  
Door thanked the raven, hugged Old Bailey and followed Richard to the gambling tent where Bailey had pointed. Bailey turned back to the raven.  
"She's not gonna trick em is she?," Bailey asked. Matthew made a movement with his head to indicate probably not but you never can tell and flew off. Old Bailey sighed. "Nice scarfie thing though" he said watching Matthew fly out of the open door.  
Richard and Door ran down to the tent, just in time to see the Marquis being manhandled out. "Oh do be careful of the coat" he said. The Marquis looked up. "Oh hello Richard", he said and then pulled his lace sleeve out of the grubby maw of the gambling bouncer. He dusted himself down and then bowed floridly. "My Lady."  
"Marquis" responded the pair. Door continued "My dear Marquis. We have had a message. An invitation if you like. From Ravens Court." Richard noted the pained expression on the Marquis face. "Something wrong Marquis?" He asked. "Let's get out of here" replied the Marquis. "We can talk on the way."  
The three left the market through the cellar door and the Marquis walked briskly up a dark tunnel. Richard and Door had to run to keep up with him. After several turns the Marquis stopped. "Right" he said. "What exactly happened?"  
Door and Richard took it in turns to describe their encounter with Matthew. At the mention of the Ravens name, the Marquis head turned suddenly towards them "Matthew, you say? We are favoured."  
Richard finally got to ask what had been bothering him. "So what's the deal with Ravens Court? Is it just y'know, Ravens? Cos I'm sure Old Bailey mentioned a witch."  
"The witch of Ravens Court?" The Marquis looked slightly shifty. "Yes, there are people at Ravenscourt. And Ravens. And, well, a sort of mix between the two" Richard was,about to say 'impossible!' But his time had london below had taught him that the impossible wasn't as impossible as he had previously believed.  
The marquis continued. "The Lady of Ravens Court is often called a witch. It is said that she has certain talents that could be considered magical. It will be she who summoned us. The Lord Raven has sadly flown, following the little disagreement with Earl's Court. I did what I could of course..." Richard remembered the Earl' fury at seeing the Marquis again. "Is she likely to be angry with you as well?" The Marquis looked shocked, "Lady Raven? No, I don't think so. Not angry. We have known each other a very very long time....." He tailed off looking into the distance. Then the marquis took a deep breath. "Right then", he said. "We had better get going. We've got a way to walk."  
The threesome walked through the tunnels of London Below until they came to a station. There the marquis pulled out a raggedy scrap of paper. "Ah there should be a train in 5 minutes" they all walked slowly onto the platform, trying to stay out of the way of the passengers none of whom noticed them but seemed quite happy to jostle them, in passing. A darkened train approached, with just 2 carriages. Richard had never got used to this. Tube trains only he could see. The first carriage door opened and the Marquis dramatically waved them on. "This way to Ravenscourt" he said. Once they were aboard, the train doors closed and they were off again.  
They sailed through several stations before taking a forked track and driving through a dark tunnel for about a quarter of an hour. Richard was just starting to worry that they had caught the wrong train when they suddenly arrived. The doors opened and they all stumbled out, blinking in the sunlight.  
Richard gazed around him. They were in a small courtyard, with small trees lining the path to the large gates in front of them. Each tree had a large black bird, Ravens he assumed, sat upon it, staring at them.


End file.
